


Here I Am

by backinsaintolaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble based on a song by Blake Shelton, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of cheating but not between Harry & Louis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backinsaintolaf/pseuds/backinsaintolaf
Summary: A drabble based on the song Here I Am by Blake SheltonA night of food,wine and reminiscing leads to a marriage proposal!





	Here I Am

“This place is quite special to me,” Harry murmured as he stared lovingly at Louis from across the small square table.

“Me as well,” Louis said with a smile. He looked around the beautiful glass enclosed rooftop restaurant which provided a stunning view of London.

Even though it was a weekday every table was occupied, every bar stool taken. The Sky Garden was one of _the_ places that Londoners and tourists alike flocked to, to enjoy a meal or a drink with the city as a beautiful backdrop.

“I’m surprised you were able to book a table on such short notice. Usually it takes you a week to secure it,” Harry said.

“Well to be honest I did secure it last week, in anticipation of tonight,” Louis responded.

“I don’t blame you for being confident that Liam Payne would sign with you. You worked hard, baby. ‘M so proud of you,” Harry said smiling.

Liam was the newest addition to the roster of artists signed to Louis’ record company, 78 Productions. Louis was well respected in his field, changing the perception that all industry executives are cruel, over-tyrannical men in suits. Sure, he was in the business to make money. What set him apart was the abundant amount of control he lets his artists have over their careers.

This was one of the many reasons why so many musicians wanted to sign to his label.

“Thank you, love. We have a lot to celebrate. I think it’s only fitting that we do it here,” Louis said, his voice trembling a bit. He nervously tapped his foot causing his knee to knock into Harry‘s leg. Harry reached under the table, giving Louis’ thigh a little squeeze.

“Don’t be nervous Lou, you made the right decision. You won‘t regret it,” Harry said.

At those words Louis stilled his shaking limb. He put his hand over Harry’s saying, “I know I did. And I won’t.”

Louis stared into Harry’s eyes with a reassuring smile. They were interrupted by their server who brought their wine orders: a burgundy for Harry and a white zinfandel for Louis. A few minutes later she was back with their entrees. Harry took his wine glass in hand and lifted it as Louis did the same.

“Congratulations, love. Cheers to you,” Harry said. Louis blushed as he tapped the rim of his glass against Harry’s.

“Thank you, Hazza, But we’ll toast to you too. It’s wonderful that Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart has been chosen as Ariana’s next single,” Louis said fondly.

“Yea. I’m happy. She sounds amazing on it. I’m just honored that I was able to write for her,” Harry said.

Harry was enjoying his own success as a songwriter. He built HSA Publishing from the ground up. Harry’s songs helped elevate the careers of many pop hopefuls to super stardom. He felt honored when music Icons sought him out for his honest and authentic lyrics. Even with all that he has accomplished he is forever working on perfecting his craft.

The men started in on their meals. Harry ordered steak tartare with a parmesan risotto. Louis chose the roasted chicken with creamed potato.

“That looks really good,” Louis said as he watched Harry cut the steak into pieces.

“So does yours. I want to try the potato,” Harry responded.

They shared bits of food as they usually do, accompanied with long conversations about the everyday topics of family and their jobs, mixed in with flirtatious banter.

After their entrees they had tea and dessert; Profiteroles for Harry, strawberry cheesecake for Louis.

Louis could not keep his eyes off of Harry throughout the whole meal.

“What?” Harry asked midway through his retelling of the writing session he had earlier in the day with Ed Sheeran.

Louis was smiling at him, staring fondly. “You’re gorgeous,” Louis said huskily.

Harry smiled. His cheeks reddened a bit as he looked down. He absently moved the votive candle about that was placed in the center of the table.

Louis took Harry’s hand in his, stroking from his knuckle down to his fingertip.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Harry asked. “And this is one of my favorite hairstyles,” Harry said as he threaded his fingers lightly through Louis’ hair.

Louis leaned into the touch. They aren’t much into pda but they shared a small kiss.

“I know the air is crisp but do you want to have a walk on the terrace?” Louis asked.

Harry looked out towards the glass doors leading outside.

“Sure. It’s a perfect excuse to cuddle you,” Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I do like a good cuddle,” Louis responded.

As soon as their server came to collect their dishes, Louis asked for the tab.

Once he had paid they slipped their coats on and went out on the terrace.

Harry reached for Louis’ hand as they walked in silence, taking in the London skyline.

There were only a small amount of people outside which relieved Louis. They stood at the glass railing looking out towards the Thames and London Bridge.

Louis was gathering his courage when Harry broke the silence.

“Quite a romantic view from here with all of the lights. Let’s take a photo,” Harry said.

He let go of Louis’ hand and grabbed his mobile. They smiled, with their cheeks pressed together as they took the selfie. Harry grinned as he showed Louis then pocketed his phone.

Louis sprang into action as this was the perfect segue. He bracketed his hands on Harry’s waist.

“Remember when we took our first photo together out here?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry responded with a nod. “Our first official date,” he continued.

Louis took Harry’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over Harry’s knuckles.

“Niall knew exactly what he was doing when he told me about you,” Louis said as he smiled.

Harry smiled back.

 

_“Is this your version of an intervention, Niall?” Louis asked as he looked around the Irish man’s flat._

_Niall had invited him to what Louis thought was going to be an afternoon of watching Derby versus Leicester City with five of Niall’s Irish mates, complete with beer and take-away._

_Instead, Louis was the only guest. The aroma of Sunday Roast cooking in the oven wafted through the air._

_They were sat on the sofa drinking tea in place of a cold Guiness. Niall had turned the volume down on the telly while he gently proceeded to ask Louis about the current state of his love life._

_“I’m just worried about you mate. Matt was an arsehole for treating you the way he did. You deserve so much better,” Niall said._

_Louis frowned thinking back to the day they broke up, four months ago. Louis had gone back to Doncaster to visit his family when he received a call from his friend Luke. Luke was at a coffee shop when he saw Matt enter, holding hands with another man._

_When Louis returned to London he confronted Matt. At first Matt denied it but then finally admitted he was seeing someone else. Just like that it was over. Louis was left brokenhearted._

_“I have a friend,” Niall barely got out before Louis cut him off with a firm “No.” Dating was the last thing on his mind._

_“Let me finish,” Niall said calmly._

_“Sorry. Continue,” Louis responded with a wave of his hand._

_“I have a friend, who I think you should meet. His name is Harry. He’s really nice, intelligent, very motivated and quite funny. I think you would get on with him really well,” Niall said._

_“Matt had a lot of those same qualities and look where that got me,” Louis said with a hint of disdain._

_“Harry is far better than Matt was. Trust me for once,” Niall pleaded._

_Louis sighed. “I do trust you lad,” Louis relented._

_Niall grinned smugly. “Next Friday I’m getting together with the London Irish Crew. You’re coming along. I’m going to invite Harry as well. I promise you’ll have a good time,” Niall said._

_“Alright. I’ll meet him. Don’t start planning me stag night just yet though,” Louis warns._

_“No pressure, Tommo,” Niall responds._

_Louis pauses for a moment then sighs in defeat. “What else can you tell me about him?” Louis asked slowly._

_“Google Harry Styles,” Niall said with a wink._

 

“I’ll never forget the night we met. You looked stunning in that Gucci floral print shirt. With your curly locks and your gorgeous smile,” Louis said reaching up to caress Harry’s face.

“At the start you didn’t say much. I thought you didn’t like me. But you came around,” Harry smirked.

Louis smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “It was because of you. You were so sweet to me from the off,” Louis said.

 

_Louis sipped his Guiness as he chatted with Niall’s friends. They were all seated at the largest table that the Irish pub, Auld Shillelagh, had._

_Louis had met them all before at the opening of Niall and his best mate, Bressie’s joint venture, Camden Recording Studio. “_

_Harry! Good to see you,” Niall said good-naturedly. Louis looked up as he saw Niall hug Harry._

_“Everyone, this is Harry Styles. This is the famous London Irish Crew,” Niall motioned to his friends with a grin. Harry smiled at the group._

_“This here is Bressie, Willie, Devo, Laura, Eoghan, Mully and Natalia,” Niall said._

_Harry shook each of their hands. He paused when he got to the last person waiting for an introduction. Niall placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders._

_“This is Louis. He has no Irish bone in his body but we let him stay anyway,” Niall said jokingly._

_Harry briefly grasped Louis hand._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry said warmly._

_“Nice to meet you too,” Louis murmured. He looked away quickly, focusing his attention on his empty glass._

_Harry smiled as he took the available chair next to Louis._

_“We ordered wings and chips for the table. You want me to get you a pint?” Niall asked as he took his seat next to Harry._

_“I’ll go,” Harry responded. “You want me to bring you another?” Harry asked Louis, his smile bright._

_Louis gave a small smile in return._

_“Sure,” he responded._

_After asking if anyone else wanted another, Harry made his way to the bar. Before he knew it, Louis has a pint in front of him._

_“Thanks. Cheers mate,” Louis said lifting his glass as he looked at Harry._

_“Cheers,” Harry responded, taking a sip of his beer._

_“I’ve been wanting to introduce you two for a while,” Niall said. Louis stared at Niall, his mouth agape for a split second._

_“Oh yea?” Harry questioned._

_“Yea. Although you’ve heard of each other,” Niall said grinning._

_“I have,” Louis affirmed, narrowing his eyes at Niall._

_“Really?” Harry asked incredulously. “I mean everyone knows who_ you _are. I didn’t think you knew who_ I _was,” Harry continued._

_“Louis googled ya,” Niall rushed out._

_Harry beamed as Louis glared at Niall._

_“Erm, me clients are always looking for good songwriters,” Louis said, his voice trailing off._

_“I appreciate that, Louis,” Harry said with a grin._

_“Are you strictly London based? Louis asked._

_“I started out writing in Manchester but I’m open to writing anywhere. London, Manchester, L.A,” Harry said._

_“That’s good to know. Can I have your number? I may have some prospects for you in the near future, Louis said._

_“Sure,” Harry said smiling. He rattled off his number as Louis typed it into his phone._

_“I’ll give you me contact information as well. If you ever need anything,” Louis said as he reached for his wallet. He removed a business card from the pocket and handed it to Harry._

_“Thank you. You’re very kind,” Harry said taking the card. He skimmed over the information and smiled as he placed it in his wallet._

_Niall sipped his beer and smiled to himself as he listened to the exchange taking place between his two friends._

 

“I was so attracted to you from the start. I was hoping that you liked me too,” Harry said.

Louis smiled. He moved his hands to Harry’s waist as Harry held onto Louis’ elbows.

“Which I did,” Louis responded. “Even if I didn’t want to believe it because I didn’t want to get hurt again.”

Harry gave Louis a sad look.

“Love, luckily it didn’t take me long to not be afraid to put meself out there again,” Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s waist.

Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’, barely pressing their lips together.

“If having to get through two business meetings and Radio 1’s Big Weekend with you is all it took to get you to ask me out on a proper date I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Harry said.

He held Louis’ face as he gently kissed him.

The wind picked up, making Louis shiver. Harry pulled him in closer.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Harry asked.

“Not yet,” Louis murmured into Harry’s neck. When he pulled away, Harry kissed his forehead.

Louis gathered his courage. Once again he entwined his fingers with Harry’s and gave him a smile. Harry stared intently.

“Harry, when we met I was guarded, scared to fall in love. You were so patient with me, showing me in every way that I could trust you. The past eighteen months with you have been incredible. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want forever with you,” Louis said with tears in his eyes.

Harry stood there motionless. A single tear drop fell from his eye as Louis got down on one knee. He held a small box open containing a silver band.

“Harry Styles, will you marry me?” Louis asked.

“Yes,“ Harry said shakily as he held out his left hand.

Louis slipped the ring on his finger. Before he knew it Harry had gathered him in his arms. Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and slowly tilted his chin to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Louis murmured.

“I love you,” Harry replied.

They kissed again.

"Wait 'til Niall finds out," Louis said excitedly.

"You know he's going to plan an epic stag night for you," Harry affirmed. 

"Or it might be a Sunday roast," Louis exclaimed. He and Harry laughed as they hugged.

 

"Here I Am"

You were just some one

Some friend of mine said take her out

An' have yourselves a good time

To be honest I was far from over a broken heart

You were the furthest thing from my mind

And it didn’t seem to matter to you

When I looked away when we were introduced

Cause you broke the ice with a killer smile

Ordered us a drink and we talked a while

And I slowly started comin' around

Now here I am

 

To tell the truth I did my best to tell myself

Hey don’t forget the last time

 

And I stood there in disbelief

That how easily you got to me with your eyes

You reached across the table and you took my hand

I knew I was in trouble right there and then

 

When you broke the ice with a killer smile

Ordered us a drink and we talked a while

And I slowly started comin' around

Now here I am

 

Down on one knee

Am I getting to you baby?

The way you got to me

When you broke the ice with a killer smile

Ordered us a drink and we talked a while

And I slowly started comin' around

Now here I am

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting. If you like it please leave kudos or comment. Any typo's are my own. Please let me know if you see any.  
> Please don't repost anywhere. Please don't link it to any of the guys or their family members. Let's keep the fourth wall up. Thanks!!


End file.
